Twisted
by d.honey
Summary: 40/101 drabbles, mostly individual pieces, each involving a shitennou. Ratings & Genres will vary.
1. Sins of the Past

He didn't want anything she had to offer

* * *

**Title: Sins of the Past**  
Theme: Utopia (#89) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General/Drama  
Rating: PG

* * *

"Kiyoshi."

He looked up at the blonde with disinterest. "Serenity."

"Usagi," she corrected him with a smile.

He grunted in response, wondering if she'd always been so annoyingly naïve.

She shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the silence. Kiyoshi didn't mind. He liked the lack of noise, of filler that didn't matter.

"You look like you're thinking about something."

Apparently, she was astute as well.

Kiyoshi resigned himself. "I'm thinking of the Moon Kingdom." A streak of spite flashed through him. "I'm wondering if you'll run your, _utopia_, the way your mother did."

The way he said it, the tone, the implication, the ambiguity was not lost on Usagi.

She lost her softness. "And how did my mother run the Moon Kingdom?"

Kiyoshi reveled in the opportunity to goad and mock her. He evaded her question by asking another. "What happens at this point with the other planets? There's no life as far as we can tell. Do they matter anymore? Does the moon?"

Usagi frowned. "Of course they do-"

"And if there is life," he interrupted, "are they subject to you as well?"

Usagi bristled with understanding. "No one was subject-"

Kiyoshi snorted. Usagi wondered if the man ever smiled or experienced joy anymore. "_We_ were, princess. Just because you didn't see it doesn't make it a lie." He looked at her with contempt. "You watched us from your ivory tower. You knew Metallia was spreading. You-"

Usagi was the one to interrupt then. "We weren't to interfere!"

"You didn't want to interfere!" Kiyoshi roared. He turned to her then, eyes raging. The green flashed silver briefly. She took a step back before straightening herself and meeting his accusing glare.

It wasn't their place! She wouldn't let him disparage her mother like that. They were supposed to be the guides, not the leaders. Why couldn't he understand the difference?

"Don't blame your betrayal on me, Kiyoshi! Whatever you did, you did yourself!"

'At least she's grown a backbone,' he thought bitterly. He took a deep breath to calm himself. She was still _his_ princess.

"What we did, we did because we had no other choice. We tried to work with her. What were we to do? You left us to fend for ourselves. You watched us from your bubble, pretending to care. Endymion lost his planet!"

"And I lost mine!" Usagi cried.

He measured her for a long moment, looking at her coolly. "It doesn't matter, though, does it?" He said it almost dismissively.

He stood and looked down on her. "I exist to serve Endymion and the planet. _My_ planet," he stressed. When Usagi moved to protest, he continued, "My allegiance is to Endymion and this planet."

The meaning struck Usagi.

"Don't interfere with either."

* * *

end

A/N: The thing with these themes is kind of weird. Bear with me. A couple months ago, I looked these up, looking for a little something to prompt me & whatnot. I found this list at the LJ community 101_kisses.

However, instead of writing romantic things, I started writing non-romantic fics. And now that I've started the chart (though barely, I'll admit), I'm determined to finish it - w/o having romance be the dominant theme. I am also taking some extreme, EX-TREME liberties with some of these themes - they're applicable in my world, may not be in yours.

Hence the title: .twisted.

The only 'rule' I'm really following is that the pieces have to include one of the shitennou.

I may come back to this theme list & write some fluff - though I'm more inclined to come back to it & write some smutty PWP's, but we'll see.

Attempt at angst & drama first - then the fun stuff!

So, although the list is from 101_kisses, this is in no way written for the challenge.


	2. Kindling

He needs her to smother the flames.

* * *

**Title: Kindling  
**Theme: Warmness on the Soul (#95) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General/Angst  
Rating: PG

* * *

Zared awoke slowly, rubbing his face reflexively into the material he was laying on. It was unusually rougher than what he was accustomed to, and as he blinked his eyes wider and wider, he saw he was not lying on his 400 thread-count pillow case. Instead, he had been lying in the jean-clad lap of a dozing Ami.

He sat up, frowning at her in his post-sleep haze. She had come over because . . . because he had asked her to. Because he could not sleep and because he could not turn to Riko and Jiro. Because Kiyoshi had, as of late, been otherwise occupied. Because Mamoru would not be able to understand.

So, he had turned to the only person left on the list. And as much as he hated to involve her, he had needed her. And she had come.

Jiro spoke of loving Rei for lighting him with life. Warming him with her fire. Surrounding him in flaming embraces. Burning him so he knew he was alive.

'I can do without,' Zared mused. He stroked Ami's cheek before rising to brush the taste he couldn't believe was in his mouth.

Zared could do without Mars' fire. It reminded him too much of hell. Too many memories burned of frustration and helplessness and regret. Flames of past anger unleashed scorched him. Images of disbelief and pain blazed across his mind eternally.

Hell would let him go, but it would not release him.

'No,' Zared thought. 'Rei would burn me. I would ash in her embrace.' He almost smiled at the image of spontaneous combustion in Rei's arms, and Rei's subsequent facial expression.

He toweled his face dry. 'But Ami…'

Ami soothed his burns, as she had last night. Her kisses washed over his inferno. Her touches cooled his heat. She cradled him in her waves and lulled him to a sleep, where he still dreamt nightmares, but . . .

He could almost ignore the flames licking at his feet – drying the relief Ami provided – and leaving thick smoke - meant to suffocate and burn and punish him.

When he exited the bathroom, Ami smiled sleepily at him and raised her arms. Voice sexily rough, she asked, "Come lay with me."

Zared settled himself against her chest fluidly, her arms resting upon his back lightly. He shut his eyes as her breathing evened.

'Almost.'

* * *

end


	3. Pawn

His life is not his own.

* * *

**Title: Pawn**  
Theme: Shuffle (#79) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General/Angst  
Rating: PG

* * *

Reincarnation was not natural. Not as far as he was concerned. And yet. Here was Nephrite. Noboru. Whatever. Did it matter? He was alive.

Well, first he was a stone. And then he was alive. And he'd never wanted to be either. He should've died years ago, a millenium ago. He should have come together with the gods. Instead, he was a living, breathing ... thing in Tokyo.

'A thing,' he mused. 'A pawn' seemed more appropriate. He briefly had an image of a chess board scattered with pawns dressed in sailor suits and uniforms. Chuckling, he placed wigs on a couple of them.

He was here. Why? To serve. To protect. To save.

He understood the first reincarnation. From what he was told, everyone everywhere was reborn, 'except for the cats.' He idly wondered why. But then he died, after being the bad guy. And now he was alive, to be the good guy. Were these his only choices?

What about just being that tall guy with the long hair? Couldn't he just be him and, and be a suit, or something?

Noboru shook his head. No. He couldn't. He had a ready-made life.

"Don't know what to do? No worries! You're a protector of the earth. Don't like it? Too bad!" He could hear the announcer's voice echoing in his head.

Betrayal was certainly not an option. He believed in hell, and he knew he'd burn in their fiery depths if he attempted betrayal without temptation. And whatever he did to harm himself, he would just be brought back. They were always brought back.

She always brought them back.

Humans shouldn't have that power. It wasn't natural. It wasn't right.

'But then again,' Noboru thought with spite, 'she never was.'

* * *

end


	4. Kanpai

A drink to destiny.

* * *

**Title: Kanpai  
**Theme: Sake (#81) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

* * *

"Mercury-"

She interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "Ami today, Jadeite."

He paused, then acquiesced. "Ami." He let himself further into her cluttered workspace. Carefully evading the piles of paper clumped together on the floor, he moved towards her. "The girls have been looking for you."

"The _senshi_ have been looking for me," she corrected.

Again, he paused.

"Yes. The senshi have been looking for you."

She continued shifting through the papers on her desk and stacking them in neat piles.

"Everyone's been on edge lately."

She opened a drawer and drew out a sake bottle and two ceramic sake cups with black design, setting them on the cleared space before her.

While she poured, Jadeite seated himself in the seat across from her quietly. She leaned back into her plush chair, stretching her legs out in front of her. She held her own cup in one hand and gestured him to take the other.

As he leaned forward to take it, he mentioned, "I didn't think you were a drinker."

She shrugged and raised her cup. "Kanpai."

They downed their cups, and Ami refilled them. She paused, the cup poised at her pale lips.

Jadeite waited for her to fill the silence. When she didn't, he did. "Kanpai."

She poured once more, this time hunching over her desk, cupping the alcohol within her palms. She spoke into the drink, instead of to him.

"The unfortunate part about being the strategist, is thinking things through. Being expected to know what is going to happen, and when, and how. I'm to be prepared, and I always am." She lifted the cup again. "To my detriment."

She moved her shaky hands to the tall sake bottle, but Jadeite got there before her. She watched as the red liquid sloshed against the creamy sides of her cup.

"The Black Moon comes." Her navy eyes refused to meet his. "I've had it calculated for years."

Jadeite thought he was supposed to say something at that point, either congratulatory for figuring it out or disparaging for not telling them sooner. Apparently, though, he was not to do either.

Ami took the next drink as a shot, tilting her head back and gulping the lukewarm sake without tasting it.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, though. Because we'll not do anything about it. Because they'll come and Small Lady will take the crystal and Serenity will be trapped and five girls and a high school boy will travel hundreds of years to save our world, and theirs."

Her eyes met his then, traveling between them and the drink he still held in his hand. Hesitating only moments, he drank it down and refilled the two cups, finally emptying the container.

"And I know that the world can and will only be saved by them, because that's the way this destiny thing works. But I think back to the girl I was so long ago, and I cannot have faith in her because I remember what she is like; despite the fact that I sit here before you, that we are still existing, that the world is at some sort of peace. And I drink here with you, Jadeite–," she interrupted herself, to lift her cup one last time and drink the last of the sake, "because there is nothing else to do but wait to be saved by a self I don't believe in."

He gazed at her glazed eyes, soft blue meeting murky depths, and he raised his cup to salute her and honor her in ways she refused to do for herself.

* * *

Exactly one month later, Jadeite would sit at the breakfast table, surrounded by his lieges and comrades. Mercury would stride in, to surprised jibes about being late, and with a tight smile, would sit across from him. She would push the food on her plate around idly, and when the shouting outside became louder and a force shuddered the palace walls, she would sit with resolute calmness and raise her eyes to his.

And as Serenity rushed to find Small Lady and Endymion followed to stop her, as the senshi gathered their elements between their hands and the shitennou called orders to the guardsmen, Mercury would gaze levelly at Jadeite and with a soft, resigned smile that he knew had to come from the girl she once was, she would only say, "Kanpai," before joining the other senshi.

Looking upon the sea of people before him, Jadeite would draw his sword, lined up with his brothers-in-arms, and grit his teeth. Waiting for the moment to rush forward, Jadeite would see Mercury, would understand her resignation and, letting the haze of war overtake him, would yell something completely incoherent.

At the actual words or merely at the attempt to communicate, Mercury would smile bitterly before letting loose an attack of ice.

It would have begun.

* * *

end

AN: "Kanpai," as far as I know, is equivalent to "Cheers" – where everybody knows your name. =) Said before taking a drink, I've probably taken some liberations with its use.


	5. Good Intentions

Wanting something doesn't make it right.

* * *

**Title: Good Intentions  
**Theme: Path of Sin (#3) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

* * *

"Sometimes, I wonder. If what we did, was such a wrong thing."

His voice broke her reverie, and her head whipped towards him in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong," he placated, continuing to look at the cityscape. "The fall of the Silver Millenium was never the intention. Not mine anyway," he added.

"I just. I just wanted more."

She pursued her lips and held back a retort. Instead, she asked, "More what?"

He replied almost dreamily. "More for Earth. Prosperity. Esteem. Unity. Peace."

She would not even attempt to hold back the snort that escaped. "Peace? From Beryl? Metallia?"

His eyes flashed with annoyance and anger. His voice deepened in restrained calm. "At least they were offering us something. You offered us nothing but a princess who could not even marry our prince. You hurt us more than you helped us."

She tilted her chin up haughtily. "Everything you received, you brought upon yourselves."

It was his turn to snort now.

She may have been the calm one, but even she had her limits. "You act as if Serenity was not hurt in the process! As if secretly meeting with a Terran wasn't affecting her and the moon. Serenity faced the same wrath from her people, and from her mother. Hell, even from us! But she endured it! Don't act as if Serenity is to blame, and Endymion is a victim. At least I have enough respect for Endymion to acknowledge that he made his own decisions and stood by them of his own accord."

He could not bring himself to hit a woman, not even a senshi, but he was unable to prevent himself from reaching out and grasping her upper arm tightly. She stiffened and pulled away, but he held on. "Don't ever question my faith in Endymion. Or Mamoru. I _died_ for him," he hissed.

She jerked away. "Then don't insult Serenity or Usagi in my presence," she whispered back, just as harsh.

He stepped back, defeated. "I didn't mean to fight," he said after a moment, slightly apologetic.

Ami merely remained where she was, staring at his silhouette as he turned once again to the view stretched out before him.

He shook his head. "I just wanted more. I wanted to do good. I wanted to help my planet, my people." He turned to her briefly. "Was that so bad of me? So bad of us? To believe in something we wanted so desperately to believe?"

She stepped towards him softly. "Jiro-"

"Was it so bad to work for something better?"

His vulnerability and lost tone almost prevented her parting words.

"The road to hell, Jiro, is paved with good intentions."

* * *

end

AN: The quote at the end is a quote I read in Madeline L'Engle's "A Wrinkle in Time" – great book! I tried looking up the origin, which most likely stems from St. Bernard of Clairvaux (1091-1153). St. Bernard's original quote was: "Hell is full of good intentions or desires."

Either way, many of the websites I glanced at made it a point to mention that Samuel Johnson is NOT the originator of this quote. Just FYI.


	6. Angel of the Morning

Have you ever hated your dreams?

* * *

**Title: Angel of the Morning**  
Theme: Daybreak (#24) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG13  


* * *

In that dream-lined place between consciousness and waking, her soft body stiffened rigidly, as she forced herself not to move. Her eyes remained closed, and she let herself continue the memory for as long as possible, trying to remember what she had dreamt.

In that state of semi-sleep, she could almost dream it again.

She dreamt in wispy, fog-induced detail. Details eluded her when she slowly awoke, but vague knowledge remained.

His hairs were fine and light. She had wanted to weave them throughout the sky: refined, minute embroidery laced above for all to see.

She had poked his hair at nothing, threatening to thread the strands all over the heavens until none remained.

He had only smiled contentedly, telling her to do as she pleased.

She had wanted to continue the game. He had been far too logical.

Had she pouted?

His fingers had twisted into her thick mass of dark, gold hair, and he had said something.

Had she not been paying attention or had she merely forgotten?

They had sensed morning approaching.

Perhaps the dream was influenced by real time.

They had risen as one, stretching, gathering and pulling on clothes indolently. Unabashed in the shadows. Content in their satiation, but urgent in their secrecy.

She felt her body vividly in the soft confines of her bed. Her legs bent to the side and her left cheek pressed against the pillow. As every impulse itched to waken her body, she reached for her reverie and willed herself to keep going.

He had called her his 'angel of the morning.'

And finally, when the last remnants of the vision had faded, she lay there still, desperately impressing what she remembered into her mind.

She ached for more than the coquettish moment. All she had were distant dreams of a lover far removed. She held onto the feeling of love and comfort and ached during her waking hours for the lack of.

She angered at the memories that provided nothing but pining, but she fought frantically to prolong them and live them over and over again.

Minako could not deny the substance they provided.

Her days meant nothing unless accompanied by hazy nights.

Unless visited by her 'twilight dream.'

* * *

end


	7. Goddess

She pushes, he pulls. He pushes, she pulls.

* * *

**Title: Goddess****  
**Theme: Divine Image (#71) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General/Angst  
Rating: PG13

* * *

"Why did you come?" she asked again, demanding an answer.

He answered this time. "To see you."

"Why?"

He knew why, and he had a feeling she knew too, but he could not bring himself to say it. He did not know how without mussing it completely.

He stepped towards her, taking her hand in his. He looked at her hand instead of at her, feeling the callous on her heel and the limpness of her hand.

"Don't fight with me." He said it without begging, but she heard the plea that it was.

Her eyes blazed indigo at his tenderness. She did not know how to fight passive-aggressiveness; it was why she never fought with Ami.

She took her hand away and stepped back. Calm proximity confused her. When her opponent did not give her an opportunity to lash out, she needed space to smolder and rage without burning anything, or anyone else.

She could not think what she had wanted to say to him. She could not remember any of the accusations or apologies that had crept into her mind as she lay awake in bed. She could not reply to what he chose not to voice.

"Then maybe you should leave."

He looked at her, the remorse on his face replaced with hard sternness. For all his almost-begging, he refused to let it be this easy for her.

Calmly, he only said, "I want to talk to you."

Rei remained quiet, trying to concentrate on what would come out next.

There was a pause before his soft voice caressed her once more. "Why did you run from me, priestess?"

Rei felt tempted to be moved by the gentleness of the title. "I should not have been there," she said stiffly.

"And, why," he asked, moving closer to her once more, "do you say that?"

She raised her head in a defiant gesture. She would be wooed and seduced by no man. She only repeated, "I should not have been there."

Jiro placed his hands where Rei's neck sloped into her shoulders. He corrected her. "You were where you were supposed to be."

Twisting away and full of emotions she could not name, Rei snapped. "I belong no where near your bed."

His face tightened. "That's not what this is about."

Bitterly pleased that she had pained him in some way, Rei taunted, "Then tell me what it is about."

He almost sneered at her. "You're afraid of me priestess."

Rei clenched her fists as the once tender title became derisive and mocking.

He continued casually, "You don't trust yourself. You don't trust yourself around me."

"I don't trust you," she retorted. "With good reason." And as she said it, she knew it was wrong. But she wanted to hurt him.

And she did.

His eyes narrowed and darkened into a murky blue. He felt his anger rise, and control slipped from his grasp. "You should be afraid," he said harshly. "You don't know who I am. Or what I could do to you." He finished the cliché. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

He turned away sharply to provide an example, to prove to her that he could hurt her too.

And he did.

* * *

The next time she saw him, he was delivering a message to her from Usagi, removed and curt and painfully polite.

After relaying the memo and exchanging bullshit pleasantries with her, she stepped into the doorway to watch him walk away, fighting with herself to say something. Her lips trembled as she frantically contemplated what to say. What could she say to make him come back? Without making her foolish or wrong?

Her chest heaved as panic quickened her breath. Or was it fear? She remembered what he had said that last time he was here, had gone over it in her head millions of times as she lay in bed, wondering what she was doing. Remembering those sleepless nights of guilt and regret, she gulped down a breath and called out, in a voice with a slight underlying tremble, "Show me."

He stopped and turned. He gazed levelly at her. If he went to her now, he was not leaving. He would not let her cause him to leave. She would not be allowed to run him off, and he would not stand for any attempts. He needed her to understand that. Or else he would not return.

She shifted her eyes downwards and then looked up again. Softly, she said, "Show me. What you're capable of, what you could do." She paused. "To me."

He strode toward her purposefully. For all her fire, she could not stand the intensity of his stare and was the first to look away. But she stood her ground. He may have had the upper hand, but she would not bow to it. Or to him.

Her body shivered with anticipation when his hand settled upon her neck, the heel resting upon her collarbone. The way he had walked towards her, she had expected him to grab her unresisting body and to "show" her.

Instead, his cold fingers curved around her neck, making her shiver, and his thumb brushed the same spot on her cheek repeatedly. He stepped forward, forcing her back. He closed the door with his foot and used his hand on Rei's neck to bring her to him.

He waited. He waited to make sure she wouldn't run. To be sure that this wasn't a mistake. To make sure that she was sure.

Rei suppressed the tremors that threatened her stillness. She wished he would kiss her, or touch her, or do anything but stare at her. But she also understood that she needed to move first.

She rested one hand on his chest and leaned into him, her other hand curling into his hipbone.

Setting his jaw, Jiro moved quickly, having the affirmation he needed. He jerked her body to him tightly and kissed her, dominating her the way she had expected previously.

Their bodies tensed with tightness and strained to be as close together as they could manage. Jiro's nails scratched just at the skin covered by the waistband of her pants.

Rei bit his neck, pressed against him.

"Please," she begged through breaths.

He only murmured what could have been a "yes" before clutching at her hair madly, trying to undo the long braid.

Rei could not be appeased. Her neck bowed forward and her head hung heavy. "Please," she almost whimpered, fading off into a world of her own.

He slid down her body and knelt before his shrine, worshipping with glazed eyes. "Goddess . . ."

* * *

end


	8. Inked

Little reminders keep him intact.

* * *

**Title: Inked****  
**Theme: Body Art (#78) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

* * *

Jiro tried to breathe evenly through clenched teeth. He focused his eyes on the picture of a particularly large tattoo and compared his little one to the intricate and colorful image inked on the person in the picture. Male ego chastised him for his pain tolerance, too low to even consider what the person in the picture had received, after what, Jiro assumed, was a rather painful process.

The artist leaning over him barely noticed the hisses. She'd done this too many times to care much. As long as her customers weren't bleeding or crying or shaking – too bad – she could ignore the other noises and involuntary twitches. The loud techno helped, too.

Jiro cast his eyes downwards at the brunette leaning close to his chest. He inhaled, purposely trying to smell her hair. It actually would have been pleasant, had the scent of smoke not lain underneath it. He clenched his fingers on the chair he currently occupied, more out of thought than pain.

* * *

Later, Jiro would stare at himself in the mirror. Bare to the waist, he would finger the tattoo. It almost seemed too simple. A cross within a circle – Earth's symbol. He had thought about making it more intricate – making an actual design. But he was a simple man, and he only needed a simple tattoo.

Watching himself lightly trace the ink, he looked into his own eyes. He clenched the edges of the sink within his hands. He needed that little symbol to remind him.

He was a servant to Earth.

Not to Endymion. Or Serenity. Or even Mars.

To Earth.

He loved Endymion. He loved Mars. He cared deeply for Serenity.

But Earth remained his primary concern.

Just as it had been when he had taken the title 'traitor,' when he'd joined Metallia and Beryl, attempted to cut down those he loved, and fought to the end of the universe.

And because Earth _was_ his priority, he would do it all again in a heartbeat.

* * *

end


	9. Stardust

What is provided is not nearly enough to satisfy.

* * *

**Title: Stardust  
**Theme: Starlight (#1) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

* * *

As a child, in this lifetime, he had loved the night sky.

He had vague memories of a woman with long, curly hair swinging gently with him in a hammock. Her arm wrapped underneath his shoulders, and together, they stared through the leaves to see how many stars they could count.

For his tenth birthday, a dirty-blonde man had surprised him with an average-priced telescope. Together, they had set it up, and the man had fallen asleep on Noboru's twin-size bed, as Noboru excitedly blabbered on about constellations and planets and alignment.

After his first make-out session, he had lain in the grass of his yard. Hands comfortably cradling his head, he had gazed upwards and wondered if kissing would always be so wet.

When he had first fallen in love, he had told her during a nighttime picnic. It had not gone as planned. It had been cold, in the middle of the night, and they had huddled together under a worn comforter. Streaks finally started flying across the sky rapidly. The meteor shower had started. Holding her close and breathing in her strawberry-blonde hair, Noboru had watched her watch the sky and had blurted out, "I love you." She had turned to him with wide eyes and not said anything.

Noboru had had multiple memories of the night sky. He could have associated any significant moment in his life with it.

But Beryl had taken all memories of his life and wiped them clean. Even the all-powerful crystal could not completely heal the devastation in his psyche.

So, it came back. In bits and pieces. In dreams that might have been memories, and blondes who smelled like strawberries; through telescopes and wet kisses. Memories sparked themselves whenever they felt like it; they did not feel like it nearly enough for Noboru.

Beryl had taken his life from him. Unsatisfied with years of his servitude, she had taken his years before that. She had taken this lifetime from him.

Now, Noboru had nothing but a future already determined and broken remnants of the past too scattered and too minute to have any real significance.

* * *

end


	10. The Silence

Actions speak louder.

* * *

**Title: The Silence  
**Theme: Words (#4) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG

* * *

"In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies,  
but the silence of our friends."  
- Martin Luther King, Jr.

The room was poorly ventilated. Too many old men littered the room, fanning themselves and sitting limply in uncomfortable, un-cushioned chairs. As the morning hours passed, the day's heat warmed the inside of the meeting room like an oven.

Endymion was adamant. He would not let them leave until they saw reason.

"The moon has never tried to conquer us. The moon is not 'monitoring' us. They care for our well-being and nothing else. They are a peaceful people!" he stressed, slapping his hand down on the stone table once more.

A high advisor sighed complacently. "Highness, we've been through this. While the moon has never indicated ill will, Beryl brings up a good point. Why do they care for us at all? Surely, everyone is self-serving at the heart of themselves."

Kunzite slipped into the room quietly, followed by the other shitennou. They were unnoticed for minutes, before the King acknowledged them.

"And the shitennou? What do they think of the situation?"

Endymion had not noticed them until then. Their presence alone comforted him. They knew his love for the princess. He spoke often enough of her goodness and his few experiences on the moon.

If anything, they would be able to convince his father to think more seriously on the matter. They would buy Endymion time. With more time, he would be able to-

"The shitennou do not know enough to speak wisely on the matter." Kunzite was replying to the king in a way that surprised Endymion so much he could not prevent the, "What?" from escaping his lips.

Kunzite repeated himself. "The shitennou do not feel they are knowledgeable enough about today's meeting to participate in it."

The king raised an eyebrow. "You have no opinion on the matter? No, significant input?"

"No, sire."

A heavy silence settled upon the room.

"And that is the point!" A fiery-tempered middle-aged advisor stood. "If even the shitennou do not know enough of the moon, we know even less!"

Endymion looked as the shitennou. He was confused. He commanded them with his eyes to say something. Anything. Anything to change the course of where this meeting would take them.

Nephrite followed the conversation; Zoisite looked at the ground; Jadeite only met his eyes sparingly; and Kunzite. Kunzite stared back with no remorse.

When no one spoke, the king sighed. "Tomorrow, we will begin drafting requests for the moon to cease their monitoring of us. We will await their response before taking further action."

The older men filed out of the room, until only Endymion and his guardians remained. The former sat upon a chair, his head limp in his hands.

"You. Said nothing," he accused. "You've met Serenity. And yet, you said nothing."

When Kunzite did not reply, Jadeite spoke. "We felt there was nothing of relevance to say."

"Nothing of relevance?" Endymion was on his feet. "We're about to go to war and you have nothing of relevance to say?"

Endymion continued ranting and raving about standing beside him and support and accusing them of things they would never want to be guilty of. He stopped when he realized they were not responding at all.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, like a wall, against his allegations.

"Say something!" he demanded.

Each of them met his eyes, and he despaired as he encountered the last set, emotionlessly determined.

"Say something!"

And still. The silence stretched on.

* * *

end


	11. Soothed

Shunned by one, he turns to another.

* * *

**Title: Soothed  
**Theme: Green Tea (#6) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

* * *

He wishes it was raining. If it was, he'd be able to pound on her door, frantic with passionate emotion. He'd stand there panting from his quick dash up the shrine steps, hair soaked and falling into his eyes, raindrops dampening his entire being, but not his spirit. Never his spirit.

He wishes it were nighttime, so it'd be more romantic and dramatic and meaningful when she urged him into her home, embracing him out of the darkness. She'd run off to get a towel, brush his dripping curls away from his eyes, and pat his face dry, looking into his eyes and realizing . . .

. . . something.

He wasn't quite sure what came next in the story, but it didn't matter.

It wasn't raining. It wasn't nighttime. And she certainly wasn't the type to towel his face dry.

He was sure she had far more effective ways of helping him dry off.

It was a mediocre day. The sun shone like it always did; the clouds drifted lazily; the temperature remained averagely steady; the wind blew temperamentally.

But Jiro _was_ feeling blue.

Shocked by the reincarnation of his former guardians-turned enemies-reincarnated to live again-turned enemies-turned stone-turned humans to be his current guardians, Mamoru was having a difficult time coping with the many transformations brought to flesh before him.

Contrary to the welcoming embrace they were expecting from the man who'd been close to them when they were immaterial objects, Mamoru had thrust Usagi behind him and transformed immediately.

Usagi had sworn it was just reflex, but they had avoided him since, and he had yet to seek them out.

Needing to escape the cramped space he shared with the other men, he had taken it upon himself to wander the city.

Aimlessness did not suit him, and he sat on a regular bench in a nondescript park under repetitious trees. He yearned for a destination and eventually chose one, hoping she would not spurn him.

He shuffled towards the shrine and ascended the steps slowly. Eyes evaluating each concrete step, he did not notice when she came out, but she was there to meet him when he reached the top.

He looked at her, calm and cool in her robes, collected as always. He wanted to say something, knew that he should, but he did not know what he was supposed to say, or what he could say.

Mars was always pretty perceptive, though.

She looked him up and down, and he knew that she meant for him to know she was evaluating him, measuring him, feeling him out, and, essentially, poking and prodding him. Finally, she met his eyes and stared at him for what Jiro felt was an extremely long period of time.

She nodded an imperceptible nod and turned to enter the building. He understood he was allowed to follow.

Leading him into the kitchen, she set about boiling water. He molded into a chair and stared at his hands with discontent; he wondered if anyone was ever going to talk to him again.

Eventually, she set a cup of steaming tea before him. He merely stared at it for a moment, watching the smoke curl languidly, thinning into a sharp point that disappeared before his eyes.

Taking the cup, he sipped slowly, watching the girl across him.

Prim. Proper. Elegant. Classy. She sat upright, perfectly poised, sipping from her cup very lady-like, watching him with wine dark eyes.

He sighed. And he sipped. And he watched the surface of his tea ripple. Heard the crying of the crows outside. Inhaled the scent of incense wafting in.

And felt the powerful presence of the being before him.

His chest puffed out with the breath he took in, and his lips hollowed into an 'o' as he blew it out methodically.

He felt better. He looked to Rei to find her still watching him, like a mother would a child convinced he was no longer sick.

He really did want to say something now. He even opened his mouth this time.

'I feel better. Being in this sacred place. Being with you. Something calms and soothes and heals. Thank you for letting me in. Thank you for the tea and for the hospitality and for the chance. Thank you for-'

But she stopped him with a quick flick of her wrist, hand palm-out. So, he sealed his lips and stood up and bowed.

He left her with two empty cups and half a pot of green tea, steam still rising eerily, ever-so-slowly.

Outside, he breathed in the mediocrity, thankful it was not raining.

'Thank you for being you.'

* * *

end


	12. Temptation

Curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

**Title: Temptation**  
Theme: Walking On Air (#18) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

* * *

She just needed him to taste it. It was an addiction, and she had just convinced him to take his first taste. He'd be aching with the need for it afterward.

A trick. A treachery. A traitor.

He heard the others protesting, but he ignored them. He honestly did wonder what she could do for them, and he was sure the others would be able to heal him if something underhanded happened.

He spread his legs and braced himself, curling his hands into fists. She swung her arm in an underarm throw and tossed a sparkling, sparking ball of black energy towards his frame. It hit his chest directly, burning him momentarily. He found himself waking.

She peered at him, halfway concerned. Patting his cheek lightly, she stood and indicated he should as well.

'That's all well and good for her, but she didn't just get-'

Remarkably, his inward grumblings were halted because he _was_ able to stand. In fact, he felt quite agile. He turned his arm in front of his body, flexing it experimentally, feeling as if it may not be his. As if his body was not his, but a new one replacing the young, tired corpse he usually had to call his own.

"I feel like I could fly," he told her, awed.

She smiled secretly. "But you can."

With wonder and some disbelief, he concentrated on flying and levitating, and his feet drifted from the floor, hanging limply where he hovered.

"Wow," he gasped.

He thrust his shoulders in the direction of his friends jerkily and managed to maneuver himself before them.

"Look!" he said excitedly, standing before them so they could behold him.

But Kunzite would not acknowledge him. Nephrite looked like he hated him. Zoisite looked like he feared him.

Before he could say more, Beryl interrupted. "Let them see for themselves."

He frowned, wanting to convince them, but knowing Beryl was right. He watched them exit the room. Only their own experiences would be relevant.

He floated back to Beryl, struggling some to finally place his feet back on solid ground. He gazed somewhat longingly at the exit route his friends had taken. He intended to follow them, but something in his chest stopped him.

Beryl saw the hesitation and hid her smile. Really, sometimes her job was too easy.

"Something to get you through the day?" she offered. He nodded greedily.

She spoke one word before happily obliging.

"Welcome."

* * *

end


	13. Boyhood Green

He regresses.

* * *

**Title: Boyhood Green  
**Theme: Chrysanthemums (#8) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

* * *

Zared felt like a boy. He felt like a high school boy in one of those terrible American movies teenaged girls loved, about Person A who could not date Person B because the gap between their social worlds was just too big. And no matter what he did or said or tried to do or say, nothing was good enough. Nothing was going to convince her.

Zared sighed, walking dejectedly away from the door that had not even been opened. She had spoken to him through the solid piece. She had asked, so politely, if he would just leave her alone.

He couldn't say yes, because he couldn't stay away. He had asked for a moment of her time. She had repeated her request.

He had remained silent for so long that when he spoke again, no one responded. Pressing his ear up against the door, he wondered if the slight music he heard was his imagination. Either way, she was clearly no longer speaking to him.

So, he had left, wondering if it was really worth it. Could he leave her in peace? Could he move on? Could both of them exist in the same time period, knowing what they knew and avoiding each other?

He knew he couldn't. Or that he wouldn't.

Damned if he shouldn't.

Yes, she made him feel like a boy. It infuriated him and humbled him. And it was that that made him understand he needed to keep trying.

She made him feel like such a boy, he wanted to be man for her.

* * *

end

According to I Love Flowers of All Kinds, yellow chrysanthemums mean slighted love.


	14. Generic

He's unique, just like everyone else.

* * *

**Title: Generic**  
Theme: Vaseline (#14) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes  
Genre: General/Vignette  
Rating: PG

* * *

Zared transformed and stood in front of his full-length mirror, using two fingers to pick distastefully at the bland shirt.

Mouth twisting unpleasantly, he studied himself and compared the outfit to the other shitennou.

Shoulder epaulettes. Little jewel on the upper right chest region, holding ugly shirt closed. Stiff collar, buttoned. Pants same color as ugly shirt. Green colored piping that, contrary to popular belief, clashed horribly with his eyes. Boots. Cape that served no purpose.

Tilting his head side to side, he also evaluated the magic earrings that never failed to appear. He wished they wouldn't; he chose not to wear earrings on a daily basis because it led to confusion.

While Haruka may not have minded, Zared did.

But when he was Zoisite, they pierced his ears every single time. He wrinkled his nose. It was just another way to make them all the same.

He could understand the purpose of uniformity, but he hated knowing that he was completely different from everyone else on the planet, except for the other three shitennou, who he immediately blended in with.

He wondered if he was vain, or if the cookie-cut annoyed anyone else.

But even if he was vain – which he _would_ admit – he knew it wasn't really the uniform that irritated him. It was the grouping.

He was a shitennou. He was the shitennou with long, curly hair. He was the shitennou who was the same height as Jadeite. The shitennou closest to Kunzite.

He was Endymion's guardian. He used to be Mercury's lover. Serenity's friend. The senshi's enemy. Beryl's pawn. A rock.

They all were, with a slight variation in the lover department.

Their stories were not only the same; their stories were one story. They lived as a single entity. Fate had them linked in such a way that what happened to one, happened to the others.

Hobbies varied. Jobs differed. But at the end of the day, their lives intertwined like a braid, forming one solid rope.

'One.'

And they didn't do it on purpose, but they had become accustomed to living as one; old habits die hard. Even in the Dark Kingdom, they had all essentially had the same purpose. They hadn't been assigned different tasks. Their missions all consisted of the same goal, which they all went about with parallel endings.

Zoisite fell back onto his bed and flashed into Zared. Zared crossed his hands behind his head and watched the ceiling.

He was Zared. He was an individual. He was unique.

He'd find a way to show everyone how different he was from the others. Like getting a nose ring, or shaving his head-

But what would be the point? As soon as he transformed, all differences would disappear.

He'd still be a shitennou, and he'd still have to wear those goddamned earrings.

* * *

end


	15. Quiet

Silence lacks company.

* * *

**Title: Quiet **  
Theme: Loneliness (#46) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: Vignette  
Rating: PG

* * *

It wasn't because he was the leader. The strongest and mightiest of the shitennou.

It wasn't because he was cold or indifferent.

It wasn't because he was overly confident and secure, though he was both those things to the fullest. Otherwise, he never would have reached his position.

No, it was because he was quiet.

He had always been a quiet person, even as a child. He kept more to himself, naturally, pondering his feelings on his own instead of discussing them with people. He preferred quiet musing to nervous energy.

He was lonely because he was quiet. He was more likely to watch other people than to talk to them.

He knew he could talk to other people. He knew he was knowledgeable and interesting and wasn't shy in the least. But he disliked being the one to initiate conversation, because frankly, he didn't like talking to people. He liked listening.

He felt like he could learn so much about a person, simply by listening to them. The manner in which they spoke, the discourse of which they drawled. It was the study of people that he enjoyed.

But damned if it didn't make him lonely.

Because sometimes, he didn't feel like listening to other people talk. Sometimes, he wanted someone to listen to him talk. Most times, he just wanted to sit with someone in silence so he wouldn't have to be alone _or_ talk.

But people always assumed that since he was silent, he was waiting for them to talk. It was what made him 'such a good listener.'

Kiyoshi was tired of being a good listener. He didn't even want a good listener. He just wanted to sit with someone when he was upset and feel someone else's presence to let him know he wasn't alone.

That someone cared enough to sit with him and be with him.

And they cared enough to do it the way he needed.

* * *

end


	16. Claim

Did he give up his right without ever having it?

* * *

**Title: Claim **  
Theme: You're as good . . . (#44) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General/Drama  
Rating: PG

* * *

Kunzite's eyes smoldered silver as he watched the scene before him.

He was kissing her, holding her to him, tugging on her hair, licking her neck. She let him manipulate her body but gave as good as she got. She ran her own fingers through his hair, squeezing and scratching at his back, pushing her body against his, trying to get as physically close to him as possible.

"She gives him everything. He takes it all."

Kunzite could've sworn she was murmuring, "no," but that didn't stop him, and she didn't seem too keen on persuading him. He swore as he tried to undo her dress without ruining it, and she laughed with equal frustration.

"She has everything to give, because she has only happiness and joy."

Finally, he gave up, resting his head against hers, whispering something about "tomorrow" or "next time." They embraced. It was loving and tender. Pure and innocent.

"She has never known the agony of your life."

It sickened him.

"She has never known hard work or sweat."

She stroked his cheek, brushing to kiss it before stepping away and arranging his clothes properly.

"She has him."

She batted his hands away when he tried to help readjust her clothing, giggling naively and backing away.

"Has she earned him?"

He grinned playfully, stalking her slowly until he had her pressed up against a wall.

"The way you have?"

Kunzite's hands stilled as he prevented them from shaking in a manner he could never remember them doing before.

"Will he ever know-"

He was kissing her, tenderly, lovingly, gently.

"-how your kiss compares to hers?"

He walked out immediately, his dangle earring actually hitting his cheek with the force of his hasty turn.

Beryl's grin spread slowly.

'Two down. Two to go.'

* * *

end

This wasn't intended to be, but right at the last line, it evolved into a sequel to Chapter 12's "Temptation" (theme #18 – walking on air).


	17. Dirty

Gross habits die hard.

* * *

**Title: Dirty**  
Theme: Lingerie, Undergarments (#52) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

Kiyoshi turned his nose up distastefully.

"That's disgusting."

Pulling the button-down on, Zared glanced up briefly. "I needed to know if it was clean."

"Zared, if it's on the floor, it's dirty."

The shorter man tried to explain patiently. "Sometimes, it falls out of the laundry basket, but it's clean, so-"

"If it touches the floor, it's dirty."

"I have a different basket for dirty clothes."

"Your baskets are two feet away from each other. It's easy for your dirty clothes on the floor to get confused with your clean clothes on the floor. And if it touches the floor, it's dirty," he emphasized.

"That's why you smell it, to check."

Kiyoshi turned away in disbelief. "You're disgusting."

"What? They're just clothes. With the exception of boxers and socks – those, I _know_ which ones are dirty!"

* * *

end

So, all you really need to know is that I was in a silly mood when I wrote these. AND, these spawned a whole bunch of light-hearted silly drabbles. A little seriousness, but for the most part, the next 10 or so drabbles go down easy & will hopefully make you smile, or snort, or something that expreses amusement.

They're not crack-fic. They're just. Everyday-livin'-the-life-bein'-the-boys-we-wish-they-could-be-fic. Or silly-fic for short.

Oh. I live with my brother. And he's great. Better than most men, from what I understand. But. I live with my brother. And that's all you need to know for now.


	18. Courtesy

Living with friends doesn't make life easier.

* * *

**Title: Courtesy**  
Theme: Deceit of the Senses (#47) – theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

Noburo stumbled, exaggeratedly haphazard. He burst into Jiro's room unannounced.

Jiro raised his eyebrows to acknowledge the taller man. "Yes?"

"Jiro. That was the grossest thing I've ever encountered in my entire life."

Jiro opened his mouth in confusion for a moment, followed by a, "Oh. Sorry," that was slightly apologetic but was really more amused than anything else.

Noboru flopped onto the bed. "Go light a candle or something!"

Jiro made a face. "I'm not going back in there. It's toxic."

"Jiro!"

The other man merely shrugged, turning to his laptop once more.

Noboru seethed. "Door open, safe. Door closed, be cautious. Fan on, door closed, danger." Jiro ignored him. Noboru rolled his eyes and stomped out. "Next time, just leave the fan on so I know not to go in there!"

Jiro relaxed into his chair. Noboru would learn to hold his breath sooner or later.

* * *

end


	19. Blind Sighted

He can't quite get it

* * *

Title: **Blind-Sighted  
**Theme: Illusion (#9) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

They leaned over eagerly.

"Do you see it?" one asked.

Mamoru peered closer, squinting his eyes, tilting his head to the left.

"Do you see it?" Jiro was so impatient.

Mamoru frowned at the break in concentration.

Jiro pointed to a non-descript place. "There." His finger traced an invisible outline. "And here."

"Jiro, move." Mamoru was irritated now.

Jiro scooted closer to Mamoru, completely invading the latter's personal space. After a few moments of silence, Jiro had to. "Do you see it?"

Mamoru pushed Jiro away forcibly, sprawling him on the floor.

Noboru and Ami entered, each carrying groceries, to find Jiro pointing and glaring at Mamoru, almost, but not quite yelling, "It's right there!" and Mamoru staring intently at a 3D poster.

Conversationally, Noboru said, "Y'see, men are simple creatures."

Ami shifted the bag of groceries to her other arm and leaned over Mamoru's shoulder.

After a moment, she said, "I see it."

Noboru could swear he'd seen the look of deadly calm on Mamoru's face at least once, but both he and Jiro could agree that neither of them had ever seen a senshi scurry before.

* * *

end


	20. Fair Game

Ami always follows the rules.

* * *

Title: **Fair Game  
**Theme: Cosplay, Fancy Dress (#59) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

"Ami! Ami!" she hissed.

Ami turned, very unwillingly.

"We need you to hold him up so we can-"

"No! I can't stop you, but I won't join you!" With that, Ami stomped from the room.

Minako shrugged. "Hold him up," she instructed.

Delicately, Noboru lifted Zared's head in his large, tanned hands. Minako split the blond curls down the middle. The two maneuvered carefully so their hands were never in each others' way.

Ten minutes after that, Noboru and Minako were extremely pleased with themselves.

Exactly three-hundred sixty four days after _that_, to the day, Minako would give Zared a picture of his shoes. Or rather a close-up of his feet still encased in shoes.

Before he could thank or question the girl, Noboru would bring out a sheet cake and uncover it with flourish.

On the cake would be a blown-up image of Zared, asleep. His mouth hung open. Blush tinted his high cheekbones. Blue eye shadow heavily dusted his closed lids. A mauve lipstick smeared outside his lip line. A fake tiara slanted down his forehead and his long, curly hair fell from two buns on either side of his head.

His wide eyes would seek sought out Ami's amidst the laughter.

She'd scold him. "I told you not to drink so much last year."

When he continued to stare at her in disbelief, she would shrug, handing him a spade-shaped something to cut the cake with. "Shoes on, fair game."

* * *

end


	21. An Understanding

They reach one.

* * *

Title: **An Understanding  
**Theme: Heat Wave (#86) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

Kiyoshi approached her tentatively, which she found humorous, as he was the least tentative of them all.

"Ami?" he asked, with the barest of hesitation. "Would you-"

Smiling at him through her sunglasses, Ami raised a finger and touched the cocktail glass he held outstretched. Immediately, the clear substance frosted over.

He smiled with relief. "Thanks, Ami. I'm roasting."

She nodded in agreement, settling back into her chair and her book.

Distantly, she followed a conversation.

"Hey, where'd you get that?"

"Ami."

"She can do that!? Hey, Ami!"

She sighed compliantly, turning obligingly towards Noboru, already holding her hand out.

She had just iced his glass when she heard Makoto shout with spite, "Don't Ami! He finished the anmitsu! I told him it was for you!"

Peering over her sunglasses, her eyes questioned his piercingly. They tried to at any rate, but they found it difficult because Noboru's eyes were guiltily evading hers.

Setting her mouth in a line, Ami leaned back into her chair once more. Noboru took that to mean his dismissal.

"Noboru?" He paused. She gestured in his general direction, barely grazing his board shorts.

"Not even Usagi eats the last piece of anmitsu."

The sudden chill in his lower region caused him to gasp and squeeze his legs together desperately, his fingers tightening reflexively over the cold glass.

He darted into the apartment swiftly, jostling Zared.

He frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Ami shrugged, smiling. "I think he ate too much."

* * *

end


	22. Favors

A friend in need...

* * *

Title: **Favors  
**Theme: Over-Sized Shirt (#61) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

"Rei!" Kiyoshi practically marched into the room. In his hands, he held a black rag. "What is this?"

Rei's mouth pouted into an 'o.'

Lifting her shoulders helplessly, she said, "I'm sorry; I guess I sort of lost concentration. I've had a lot on my mind," she said apologetically.

Visibly upset, Kiyoshi threw the shirt into the trashcan with disgust, huffing.

Rei watched him, slightly guilty, but more amused than anything else. The lead shittenou huffed. How cute.

"That was one of his favorite shirts."

Rei's eyes widened perceptibly.

"He wears it around the apartment, when he doesn't plan on going anywhere. He's had it forever."

Now, Rei really did feel bad. "Minako! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the shirt was a sin, Rei. A sin." Flicking her nails for no apparent reason, Minako stood up, slinking away from where she had been hiding. "You've seen his body, Rei. With a body like that, you'd think he'd walk around shirtless before putting on a ratty jersey."

Rei shoved Minako. "You were using me to get your boyfriend naked on the weekends!"

Minako let the shove's momentum carry her, eventually drifting back towards her annoyed friend. "I was using you to prevent the devastation my eyes witnessed whenever he pulled that _thing_ on. It practically hung off his body like the rag it now officially is, the thing was so worn out. Besides, he didn't have to ask you to dry his clothes. He could've waited like everyone else."

"At any rate," Minako kissed Rei's cheek, "thanks darlin'."

* * *

end


	23. Phantom of the Night

His haunting pains him

* * *

**Title: Phantom of the Night **  
Theme: Night Will Never Stay (#67) - theme taken from 101_kisses  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: PG

* * *

He contemplated brushing phantom lips over her real, breath-releasing ones but settled for passing ghostly fingers over her cheek. She whimpered and he wondered if she felt anything when he tried to touch her.

'Were ghosts really cold?'

He sat upon her bed and watched frowns mar her features. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to dream. Of him. Of dreams his presence influenced. Of dreams she hated.

She always woke up upset and tormented.

He didn't want to punish her, but he could not help tormenting her.

Just a bit.

He didn't want her to forget. He knew he would come back, and he didn't want to have been replaced.

She was his, and this was the only time he'd ever get to be selfish with her, for himself.

He didn't mean to torment her, but he wanted to.

He didn't mean to upset her, but he did.

When she woke early enough, she would find him sitting beside her with a forlorn expression, insincerely apologetic.

Once she had sat up as dawn filtered through her blinds. His outline shimmered transparently as the room lighted.

Wanting to hit him for what he was putting her through, she said only one thing. "Bastard."

He tried to reach for her, but she drew away and before long, he was gone completely.

Near tears, Minako had smoothed over the spot he had sat at. As she ran her hand repeatedly over the material, she began crying.

Ghosts should never be so warm.

* * *

end

Sequel to Angel of the Morning (Ch. 6)


	24. Countdown

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Title: Countdown **  
Theme: Midsummer Moon (#25) - theme taken from 101_kisses  
Genre: General/Drama  
Rating: PG

* * *

Another night of intertwining limbs, butterfly kisses, and murmured promises both knew were lies.

They had been more urgent, more desperate than usual. They had clung to each other tightly, seeking comfort more than offering it. As euphoria left and reality settled, they somehow managed to begin again for the last time.

"We'll not stand for it any longer."

"We, Kunzite? Who is 'we?' And what won't you stand for? The moon does nothing!"

"Earth," Kunzite gritted out, "will not stand for any monitoring."

"They track your progress-"

"To what purpose? Would it bother you if the Moon was tracking Venus' progress?"

She sat down helplessly, throwing her hands up limply. "Kunzite, this is ridiculous."

"It is!" he agreed. "Tell them to stop, and they'll have nothing to fear from us."

Venus stood slowly. "I wasn't aware there was anything to fear."

Kunzite wanted to say there wasn't, that he would never. What slipped out instead was, "The safety of Endymion comes first, princess."

Venus clenched her jaw at the title. "Endymion is safe."

"For now. And when the people find he's been sneaking through gardens for the moon princess; what then?"

"She's no harm, Kunzite. None of us are."

Neither said another word. Their silence pushed between them, separating them, leaving threats to take the place of unfulfilled promises.

Sunlight had begun fading and only darkness lay ahead.

* * *

end


	25. The Quiet

It all falls down.

* * *

**Title: The Quiet  
**Theme: Lullaby (#68) - theme taken from 101_kisses  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG

* * *

"How long have you known?!"

"Just a bit. About a month."

"And you just saw the need to tell us now?"

"Endymion didn't even mean for me to know!" Kunzite exclaimed. "I found out by following him. I needed to see, to understand how serious it was. I didn't think it would go this far."

"So, why tell us now?" They were hurt. Endymion was keeping a secret from all of them. Kunzite keeping it from the rest. Intentionally. He'd kept his loyalty to Endymion and lost their trust in him.

Kunzite frowned. "Beryl. People are more upset, more aggressive. Endymion's relationship-"

"It's a relationship, is it!"

"It's quite serious, actually," Kunzite placated. "He's thinking about exposing it. Thinks it may do good for inter-planet relations and such."

"Is he insane?"

"That's why I'm speaking to you three about it now."

...  
Rock a bye baby on the tree top

...

Jadeite was not sure what upset him more: the fact that Endymion was consorting with the moon princess or the fact that he felt the need to keep it secret from the rest of them.

Jadeite did know that he was furious with Kunzite for not telling as soon as he found out. Leader be damned, it was their right to know what sort of trouble Endymion was getting into.

...  
When the wind blows the cradle will rock

...

Zoisite developed a way to trigger the transportation system, so they would be alerted to any arrivals or departures, particularly unapproved late-nights ones.

They detected the pattern easily enough. Meetings usually occurred around the full moons. Nephrite suggested it was something about her having more power at the time. No one liked the implications of that.

So, they found ways to plan meetings strategically, to occupy him and prevent his leavings. Forced him to place his duties before her.

...  
When the bough breaks the cradle will fall

...

It was by complete accident that Endymion found one of Serenity's intercepted letters atop Kunzite's desk. The one Jadeite was supposed to have burned.

After listening to Endymion rage at him for interfering with his life, Kunzite would enter the room the other shitennou occupied. He would glare at Jadeite the entire time, and Jadeite would look back defiantly.

...  
And down will come baby, cradle and all.

...

Kunzite and Jadeite would not speak for the entire month that followed, at which point Beryl would come after them both, offering each what they wanted the most.

* * *

end

Prequel of sorts to _Temptation_ (Ch. 12) & _Claim_ (Ch. 16)


	26. Love is

Define love.

* * *

**Title: Love is...**  
Theme: Romance (#30) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: Fluff/Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

Endymion lounged in his chair, a cup balancing precariously on the knee of his crossed leg. Jadeite sat with his hands behind his head, and Nephrite stretched his long legs out. Zoisite rested his chin in his hand, while Kunzite's index fingers formed a steeple. The reporter crossed her legs and leaned forward, her hand poised over her notebook.

She smiled. "We're interviewing people who've lived for an extensive amount of time and compiling them for an article. Tell me about the romantic moments you remember in your life."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Romantic moments?" Endymion echoed. "What magazine are you from again?" he asked politely.

She named a women's magazine, and the men groaned. Serenity had been the one handling interviews last week, unwillingly, one might add, and now they had to pay for it.

The reporter questioned them with an inquiring facial expression, halfway worried.

Jadeite was quick to reassure her. "We didn't know that you were coming today. We thought we had . . . another interview scheduled. It's fine really."

The woman relaxed and waited.

~  
_Love is when you go out to eat and give somebody most of your French fries without making them give you any of theirs._

Zoisite decided to go first. "She made me sushi." The reporter began scribbling. "She can't cook. Well, she can't do anything fancy," he amended. "She lives on sandwiches." The surrounding men chuckled their agreement.

"My grandmother used to make sushi for me every birthday. I told her about it, and she wanted to do it for me. She learned from a mutual friend of ours, and I guess spent a couple months trying to get it right. She's a perfectionist," he explained to the reporter's look of disbelief.

"Anyway, the day comes, and everything tastes fine, rather spicy actually, but the rolls are crooked and unrolling; the rice isn't evenly spread. Things are kind of falling apart. It's just not as aesthetically pleasing as it could've been. And she's got this frustrated look on her face, and I know she's mad 'cause it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to, and she used yellowtail, and she _hates_ yellowtail, and I'm sitting there, eating this deformed sushi that she made and loving her for trying something she's not good at and making something she herself won't eat."

~_  
Love is when a girl puts on perfume and a boy puts on shaving cologne and they go out and smell each other._

"I made the mistake of buying her perfume one time," Kunzite began. "It was the anniversary of something a bit obscure, and I'd already done jewelry, clothes, flowers, candy. I needed something new. So, I went to the store and some lady convinced me to buy it for her. It had been a long day, my real gift had fallen through, and it smelled nice."

"First time she wears the stuff, it's overpowering like you wouldn't believe. Even after she showers, the scent stays with her. And it wasn't bad, but it was _strong_."

"That stuffed that smelled liked roses?" Nephrite interrupted.

Kunzite nodded. Nephrite wrinkled his nose in distaste. "That was definitely not Venus."

"I know," Kunzite agreed, "but she ended up using the entire bottle, even after I told her she didn't have to. It took her about a century, but she finished it. That's love," Kunzite finished. "Hey," he asked suddenly. "This is going to be anonymous, right?"

The reporter nodded. "Of course. Names will be edited."

~_  
If you want to learn to love better, you should start with a friend who you don't like to play with._

Jadeite smiled fondly. "We had just had a fight, a bad one; one of the ones where we were pretty close to breaking up. We'd taken a few days to cool off, and she was the one who came to me. She's never the one to come to me," Jadeite clarified.

"I'm pretty sure she did it because I was leaving and she didn't want me to leave on bad terms. Anyway, I was sitting with some colleagues, when she interrupts." He paused. "With flowers."

"She goes on about how she's not apologizing and she still thinks she's right, but she wants me to have a safe trip and when I get back, we'll talk. I knew we were going to be okay after that."

~_  
Love is when you tell a guy you like his shirt, then he wears it everyday._

"I have this shirt from the 20th century," Nephrite started. "When it started to get really beat up, magic was able to fix it. One day, I mentioned that I felt like it lost its authenticity when magic was used."

"Makoto took up a sewing course for a bit. Every time that shirt starts to fall apart, she's always willing to fix it. She's willing to do that just for me, just because I prefer the old-fashioned way. It's sweet."

~_  
Love is when mommy sees daddy on the toilet and she doesn't think it's gross._

"There was a virus going around in the 23rd century," Endymion recalled. "I don't remember what it was called, but it was bad."

"He was laid up for two months," Zoisite interrupted.

Endymion frowned. "Anyway, we do this thing where she makes me breakfast every first Saturday of the month. Well, when this Saturday came around, we were both sick in a bad way, but Serenity. 'Tradition's tradition,'" he mimicked.

"She wakes me up and presents me with breakfast in bed. Eggs. Bacon. French toast. The works. She's sniffling and coughing, and actually kind of looks queasy. She really shouldn't have been near anyone's food that day. But I feel like I can hold some food down and I know she's gone through all this trouble, so I start eating a bit. Not two minutes later, she runs off towards the bathroom."

"Poor thing. She made me breakfast even though the sight of food made _her_ sick! Needless to say, I wasn't hungry anymore, but it was sweet that she tried."

---

"Deformed sushi? I've never seen _you_ make sushi. And I never told you this but the one roll, the _one_ roll that had 'too much wasabi' was supposed to be mine. It was the only one without yellowtail!"

"You bought that perfume because some lady in a store who makes a living off of selling things convinced you to? I reeked of that stuff for a hundred years because your real gift fell through? Next time, stick to chocolate!"

A shirt flew into Nephrite's face, hanging haphazardly off his head. "Do you know how annoying it is to have to sew things? I didn't know that you had been fixing it with magic for so long! Why am I doing it by hand? It's probably already lost all its 'authenticity!'"

"Endymion!" The rolled up magazine hit his arm before flapping downwards. "You do not go around telling stories about how the queen gets sick and throws up after making her husband breakfast! There is a thing called image!"

Eyeing deadly silent and glaring Rei, Kunzite mumbled under his breath. "When I asked if this was going to be anonymous, I meant us, not them."

* * *

end

Quotes are children's responses when asked about love, taken from RomanceStruck.


	27. In Synch

It was only a matter of time...

* * *

**Title: In Synch  
**Theme: Just Waiting (#48) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

Mamoru lounged on the couch, flipping through channels. Zared was rummaging through the fridge. Noboru and Jiro were involved in a card game. Kiyoshi entered, somewhat breathless, and plopped down next to Mamoru.

"It was hard getting up here without being seen."

Mamoru nodded silently.

"Are they down there?" Jiro asked.

Kiyoshi nodded, and asked after a moment, "Should we help Motoki?"

Mamoru waved him off. "He's used to it. I actually think he's immune."

Zared came back with an offering of chips. "Mamoru, Motoki has no food."

"He runs an arcade that _serves_ food."

"And he eats that all the time?"

Before Mamoru could answer, Motoki himself showed up that door. "Hey, the girls are wondering where you are and they asked me and I didn't know what to say!"

Motoki caught his breath in the following silence.

"Tell them you don't know?" Jiro suggested mildly.

"I'm a terrible liar! I can't lie to Usagi, and I don't want them to be mad at me. The next time you need someplace to hide out, you need to make your own excuses or find someplace else!" He scurried out the door, not wanting to give them up but still not knowing what to say to the girls.

"We're not hiding!" Noboru protested. "We're-"

And then he paused because he realized that was exactly what they were doing.

"We're waiting," Kiyoshi supplied.

"Yes," Noboru agreed. "Waiting."

The men settled into their activities once more to commence, waiting.

So, they evaded their girlfriends and waited. Each waited for his highly-powered senshi girlfriend to finish the menstrual cycle – mood swings and ranting included – that had finally synchronized with her highly-powered senshi friends due to the inordinate amount of time they spent together.

* * *

end


	28. Conked

Noboru suffers Jiro's lies.

* * *

**Title: Conked****  
**Theme: Chestnut Buds (#28) - theme taken from 101_Kisses themes list  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

" Ready?"

"Almost." Rei finished tying the knot and pulled tight on both ends, to ensure a firm hold. She tilted her hands, allowing the pendant to slide from one end to the other. When it didn't fall off, she turned to Noboru. Holding the laces in one hand, the object bounced to a dangle.

"Ready."

"Okay." Noboru drew his arm back and brought it down with a quick whip-like motion. It struck the outside of Rei's upper arm sharply.

Immediately, Rei jumped. Her hand went protectively to the injured area, and she stepped to Noboru threateningly, dangerously close. "Noboru!"

Bewildered, the man stepped back, holding his hands up in defense, his own laced conker hanging from his spread fingers.

Unable to believe what had just happened and not managing to entice a response from Noboru, Rei finally exploded. "You're supposed to hit my conker! Not me!"

Noboru's jaw fell open. Shaking his head and walking backwards, he babbled frantically. "Jiro told me that I was supposed to hit you."

"What the hell kind of game it that!?"

Realizing the stupidity of a game like that not played by the incarcerated, Noboru shrugged stupidly, hands still held in front of him protectively. He was afraid of where she would hurt him. "I just- I thought- I didn't- He told me that was how you played!"

Seething, Rei could not decide who she wanted to hurt.

Swiftly, she yanked Noboru's conker from him and snapped it against the side of his head. Leaving him cradling his temple, she swung her own conker and went in search of Jiro.

* * *

end

Information on Conkers found at Wikipedia


	29. Kin

Some things just fall into place.

* * *

**Title: Kin  
**Characters: Jiro, Makoto  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Street Scene (#65) - theme taken from **101_kisses**

* * *

"Rei'll kill you," Makoto said, walking up to him and plucking the cigarette from his lips. She leaned against the wall next to him and took a long drag herself. She exhaled with auditory satisfaction.

Jiro watched all this with vague annoyance. Tapping the box against his palm, he withdrew another and lighted it. "I know. Don't tell."

Makoto snorted. "So, why'd you pick it up?"

"You know how hard it is dating a senshi?"

She laughed. They smoked in pleasant silence.

"So, what'd you do?"

Jiro thought for a moment. "I don't even know. Though I'm sure it was terrible."

Makoto nodded. "Just giver her some time. It's weird dating someone you had to kill."

She took one last puff. "This really is a disgusting habit." She put the cigarette out and tossed it in a nearby trashcan.

"It is," Jiro nodded, exhaling a particularly long inhalation. He got rid of the smoldering stick and jerked his head, and she fell into step beside him. "We really should quit."

Slinging an arm around his shoulder, she said, "Yeah. We should."

* * *

end


	30. Two Peas

More in common than they realized

* * *

**Title: Two Peas  
**Characters: Mamoru, Makoto  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Mirror; Reflection (#32) - theme taken from 101_kiss

* * *

"Do you and Makoto get along?"

Mamoru looked up from his book, surprised. "Yeah. We get along fine." He frowned. "Why?"

Noboru shrugged, flipping through channels. "Just wondering."

"Why?"

Noboru hesitated. How much information to divulge? "She just mentioned the other day, that. That you two aren't very close."

"Oh. Well, I suppose we're not."

"Yeah, it's not big deal. She just kinda rattled off that you two don't have anything in common. She feels like you're not really friends."

"Not friends?" Noboru watched the man in surprise and cursed his slip. Mamoru was getting emotional. "I've known her for five years! How are we not friends?"

"Calm down, Mamoru! She just-"

"Just what?" he snapped.

Noboru held his hands up in surrender and remained quiet as Mamoru grabbed his book and headed out.

* * *

"How come we're not friends, Makoto?"

She was surprised. "What?"

"You told Noboru that you didn't think we were friends. Why not?"

Silently, Makoto groaned, deciding she would kick Noboru the next time she saw him.

Mamoru sounded more hurt than angry. Makoto tried to explain. "We're just not friends with each other. I mean, I'm Noboru's girlfriend, Usagi's friend; you're Usagi's boyfriend and Noboru's friend. That's the only connection we have with each other." Apologetic, she said, "It's not that I don't think you're a friend, it's just that we don't have a direct connection with each other."

He mulled silently for a moment, and Makoto twirled her hair self-consciously.

"But don't you think that's odd?" he said.

Makoto shrugged. "We just don't really have anything in common. I mean, Minako's like Usagi, so you get along with her. You can talk to Ami about academics. You can talk to Rei about… well, anything serious. And me." She grinned. "I'm just the cook."

Mamoru wouldn't allow her the joke. "But we do have things in common." He lowered his voice. "We're both lost our parents, are orphans. We grew up on our own, live on our own . . ."

Makoto couldn't help being sympathetic. "Mamoru, that's all circumstantial – it doesn't really have to do with who we are as people."

"It's directly related to who we are as people!" Mamoru objected.

"I mean. It's not the same as liking the same thing."

"But still," Mamoru insisted, "why couldn't that bring us together? Why, if academics can bring me and Ami together, can our pasts not tie you and me together?"

Makoto shook her head and dismissed the question, "I don't know, Mamoru."

* * *

Mamoru watched Makoto that night. She was so free with Usagi and Noboru. Her laughter was sincere and her actions thorough. When she was with him, everything was so controlled and cautious. She could let go around the other two and be herself. But when it came to him…

As Mamoru helped Usagi into her coat, he chanced to look into the mirror hung by the door. Makoto was there to his left and she caught his eye, smiling ruefully. In that split second, realization set upon Mamoru and he looked at his own image, understanding that Makoto could only truly be herself with the people who truly knew and accepted her.

They had more in common than even Mamoru realized.

* * *

end


	31. Eventually

sooner or later

* * *

**Title: Eventually  
**Characters: Minako, Jiro  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Castles in the Sand (#70) - theme taken from 101_kisses

* * *

It was almost comedic, the way he sat near the water's edge, legs splayed open, patting the sand between with his hands.

The moment Minako's shadow momentarily blocked the glaring sun, his eyes laid a pathway from her knees, up her toned thighs, over her concave stomach, past her rounded breasts, along her slender neck, to sunglass-ed eyes, which he felt, without seeing them, were reproachful.

The view was made all the more illusory by the reflecting brightness the sun cast against her pony-tailed locks.

For his part, Jiro merely resumed forming the wet sand into a semblance of a building before him.

Minako dropped down across from him, knees indenting the grains delicately. Wordlessly, she pushed sand towards the mound and smoothed the sides.

They worked in silence, granules fitting themselves in fingernails and sticking to sun-blocked skin, construction of the sand finally ending with three different towers and a stick bridge laid across a moat, made by two fingers dragging two knuckles deep.

Jiro leaned back to observe his work, poking his fingers delicately along the edges to make windows. Minako rocked back on her heels, sharing some pride in the work. Finally, she leaned back onto her heels and straightened up, walking away without another glance.

Jiro finally left his masterpiece when the tide crept higher up the beach.

He gazed over Minako's shoulder at the setting sun, unable to tell where her orange glow faded into the sky.

Quietly, she said, "You built your castle too close to the water. It won't last."

Jiro nearly smiled at the thought in her words. "I'll come back next time. Build it further up. Until I get it right."

Her shoulders dropped slightly, and he pictured her smiling.

"Until we both get it right."

Minako tilted her head towards him, silhouetting her profile beautifully. He could see her smile now.

Sad.

Her eyes flitted briefly to Kiyoshi, before she turned bodily to Jiro, a hopeful smile gracing her face.

She bowed her head and walked past him.

They would both try again, until they both got it right.

What else was there to do?

* * *

end


	32. Ramifications

"…a reflection shimmering unwaveringly…"

* * *

**Title: Ramifications**  
Characters: Ami, Noboru  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Pebbles (#72) - theme taken from **101_kisses**

* * *

Ami's body laid half the length of the branch. Wood in-between her crossed feet, one arm cushioned her head, while the other swung loosely above the water.

"That's more a position I thought to find Makoto in," Noboru commented, keeping his distance.

Ami's free arm stiffened as she drew it up protectively. Her feet squeezed the branch instinctively, tension traveling her entire body..

"We just want a chance."

Ami sat up, straddling the branch and looking down on him imperiously. "Well, everyone deserves a second chance."

Her voice sounded ordinarily objective enough, but Noboru had known Mercury enough to know that that tone only meant she was purposely detaching herself from something she didn't like, something that held too much emotion for her to be sincerely fair.

Noboru wished he could say something noble, or convincing, or even scathing to get Ami to be more emotional about what was happening. He knew that while Minako was the most open-hearted and welcoming, Ami would still be softer, more willing to take things slowly, give them both time, room to adjust and understand. He needed to know where she stood on the matter.

Ami reached out to another branch and swung herself down, landing lightly away from Noboru.

He wanted to speak, but Ami stopped him. "This is about more than second chances. There are ramifications to your presence. We don't know how things will be affected. The future. Mamoru's powers. Your presence affects every battle we have from now on, every decision we make. You've upset everything that we know, including the way we work and live."

Noboru tried to keep from snapping at her. "You're senshi. Your lives are ruled by turmoil and the unexpected. We don't have to be a bad thing. We can help; we will," he insisted.

Ami bent slightly, arcing her arm towards the lake. Something skipped twice before sinking in the water with a plop and a small splash. She evaluated Noboru, thinking...

Noboru hoped whatever it was, it wasn't bad.

He didn't dare hope for good.

But she said no more and simply left him to stare at a reflection shimmering unwaveringly, ripples causing distortions and extending further than he could see.

* * *

end


	33. Puzzles

They cannot fit, so they mold.

* * *

**Title: Puzzles **  
Characters: Makoto  
Genre: General/Romance-y  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Jealousy (#92) - theme taken from **101_kisses**

* * *

Theirs was a different circumstance than the rest.

Rei and Minako had had past liaisons.

Venus and Kunzite had been heavily involved, and Mars and Jadeite had always seemed on the brink of something. Whether they had ever fallen off the edge, Makoto didn't know. But whatever they were building had remnants to be built on.

Jupiter had a glimmer of infatuation and a strong attraction, never come to fruit.

And Ami!

Makoto simply envied her. Her and Zared.

They were by no means a couple, and their conversations were just as awkward as the other attempted (and subsequently disastrous) senshi-shitennou interactions.

But what they had, or rather lacked, was enough for Makoto to be envious.

Mercury hadn't killed Zoisite.

She had the luxury of not having previously killed a potential … companion? Partner? Mate?

Makoto could not believe her thoughts had turned so primal.

Regardless of how she thought about it, Ami remained guilt-free in that department.

Mars had killed Jadeite.

Venus had killed Kunzite (albeit, not singularly).

And she-

Jupiter had killed Nephrite.

And it made things harder.

Because how do you mend something that has been shattered before it has had time to become?

She lingered in uncertain territory.

...He betrayed a kingdom and a liege.

......She electrocuted him.

...He helped the downfall of an entire system.

......She single-handedly brought him his demise.

...He fooled her and mocked her dreams.

......And yet. He had not killed her. As she had him.

She had no regrets, no remorse. But what now?

If she was not sorry, and he was? And if he wasn't?

How do you build something when nothing there is whole? When nothing may have ever been meant to fit together to begin with?

By using fragments and bits and pieces. They would lose edges of themselves, forced to fit or lay upon each other unevenly, jaggedly covering empty spaces, refusing to lack by being too full.

Noboru would eventually show her.

But it would be a long time in coming.

* * *

end

Based on the premise that there's more support for Venus/Kunzite & Mars/Jadeite than the other two pairings (famous senshi/shitennou image withholding).


	34. Worth

What determines worth?

* * *

**Title: Worth  
**Characters: Rei, Zared  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Endless Love (#91) - theme taken from 101_kisses

* * *

His gaze lifted to Usagi and Mamoru, holding hands. He eyed them briefly with contempt before he could stop himself.

"Theirs has not been an easy love." Rei interrupted whatever his thoughts may have been, almost cautioning.

"No, I suppose it hasn't."

"They've had their share of trials. They've earned their love."

His smile hovered between feigned and sincere. "They deserve their 'happily ever after' then?"

"Yes, they do," she said carefully. "Their love has survived. Jealousy, betrayal, death. Their love is endless. It has been tested; it has been proven worthy."

"They are worthy because they have been tested. But why were they tested?" Zared spoke casually, leaning back onto his elbows and shaking his ringlets out.

Rei resumed sweeping, the rhythmic brush against the concrete calming her.

"If they had failed, if they had been unworthy, would they have abandoned each other?"

"They would give each other another chance," Rei said coolly.

"Or maybe," he said, "they would love each all the same. With all their hearts." His voice lilted mockingly before dropping again. "In all their unworthiness."

"Maybe that is what makes them worthy."

* * *

end


	35. Bringing Them Back

"Home is where the heart is"

* * *

**Title: Bringing Them Back  
**Characters: Kunzite  
Genre: General/bit of angst  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Impossible; Stubborn (#12) - theme taken from 101_kisses

* * *

Kunzite worked his way across the room with a series of sharp kicks and quick jabs. Pausing to flick the sweat from his neck, he breathed heavily, thinking of his fallen comrades.

He could not help feeling contempt for them. They had failed against a group of girls, young girls, and they had only made so much progress in finding the Silver Crystal.

He also could not help the anger that tightened his body. He was furious at them, for their lack of success, for bringing their demise among themselves

He wondered if he should have helped them more, been more of a leader, guided them to success. Would they have succeeded, if there had been a 'they'?

Stepping into a steamy shower, Kunzite let the water work over him, trying to consciously ease the tension from his back.

He needed a plan. A better plan than all the failed attempts.

There was a reason, after all, why they were currently waiting to be revived.

Thoughts of killing the senshi haunted Kunzite constantly. After he killed them, Beryl would be able to bring back the rest. They would understand success; they would learn from his triumph.

And though Kunzite would never admit to it, he would no longer be alone in the desolate land that had not felt like home since Zoisite died.

* * *

end


	36. Serendipitous

…"the natural force of attraction exerted by any two massive bodies"…

* * *

**Title: Serendipitous  
**Characters: Shitennou  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Gravity (#13) - theme taken from 101_kisses

* * *

Once, when Noboru was thirteen, he had been waiting for the subway impatiently. As one train stopped in front of him and the doors whooshed open with a puff of tinted air, he caught a glimpse of long, brightly faded, yellow hair. He arched his neck in an attempt to get a better look, but before he could, the doors zipped close with a snap.

Wondering if he had seen a boy or a girl, Noboru watched as an effeminate face appeared in the window, seeking his gaze and holding it until the train took off with a jolt.

...

Once, when Zared was eleven, he had been playing baseball at the park. A pause and a subsequent glint in his peripheral vision caught his eye, and he missed the catch, as he strained to see what the sunlight had reflected off of.

Caught staring, the person frowned, turned, and walked away rapidly. Zared wondered if the person was an old midget or just a weird boy with white hair.

...

Once, when Kiyoshi was seven, he had gotten lost in a park and had taken a seat on a bench, resolutely refusing to move until found. He stared defiantly at the chubby blond with cropped hair who stared at Kiyoshi blankly, until a woman came to tug him away.

Kiyoshi waited solemnly, kicking his legs that would not reach the ground, trying not to watch the little blond boy being pulled away by his mother, who kept turning back to see Kiyoshi sitting adamantly alone.

...

Once, when Jiro was six, his parents had brought him to a party of distant family friends for an obligatory presence. He had taken a seat next to a brunette with closely shorn hair, and they had not said a word to each other. They had simply kicked the leg of the other's chair for a couple hours, pausing to eat and greet people they would never remember but would be expected to know.

* * *

end


	37. Left Behind

( ... one more person… )

* * *

Title: Left Behind  
Theme: Character-A-Day, Day 28: Nephrite, sm_monthly, March 2008  
Between the Sheets (#66) – taken from 101_kisses  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

She slipped underneath, rippling the covers into dark, deep waves shimmering by moonlight.

Her body flowed around his, fluid and sinuous, creeping like a growing stem and winding around to firmly trap him in place.

He lay back and enjoyed her ministrations, languished in the feathery touches, savored the hard rocking, and luxuriated in the small, soft body.

This would be their last night, his last night with either of them.

Zoisite planned on telling her tomorrow. He was sentimental like that, sensitive, attached.

Nephrite already knew none of the senshi would side with them. None would understand the necessity or the danger of Beryl.

He simply added Mercury as one more person on the list of people being left behind. Underneath Endymion, right above Jupiter.

* * *

end

x-posted to "Monthly Bits: Character A Day"


	38. The Important Parts

( How lost could one man be? )

* * *

**Title: The Important Parts**  
Theme 1: Senshi/Shitennou: Day 5, "I'm lost…" by julie-rc (image), sm_monthly , January 2009  
Theme 2: Who? (#33) – taken from 101_kisses  
Genre: Angst-y  
Rating: PG

* * *

It couldn't be.

Even Minako recognized the terrible cliché when she heard it in her head, but really. It couldn't be.

Surely, someone would have given her warning. Mamoru. Usagi. Hell, even, Pluto.

Because they knew she knew. She remembered. Even he would have had the decency to send her some kind of sign, simply because it would be cruel not to.

So, when she saw whitened hair swishing through the fog, she forgot to breath.

It couldn't be.

The hair swung to the side, a curtain to reveal his silhouette as he looked down one street questioningly.

Was he actually lost? Minako wanted to laugh; it was a much better alternative to crying.

Hanging hard onto the small feeling of amusement amid the tumble of everything else whirling inside her, trying to break the surface of the one thing that kept her from screaming, she ran towards him.

Weaving through the people, she reached out and grabbed his arm, stilling him in his walk.

He paused, looking confusedly at the slim fingers hanging onto his arm and then over his shoulder at the blonde panting and smiling and … was she crying?

"Yes?" he said cautiously.

Minako was finding it hard to breathe. It wasn't the run; it was him. "You're here," she choked out, priding herself on the fact that she sounded out of breath and not like she was about to lose it.

"Yeeees?" He was clearly waiting for more.

Minako's euphoria waned. She released him, stepping back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, with the concern that strangers showed, in the few times they showed it.

Strangers.

It was him. But he was younger and smoother. Innocent. 'More innocent than me,' Minako realized. 'And lost.'

Kunzite would never have gotten lost – he had had an innate sense of direction. Leaders always did.

His green eyes looked unsure. Not only was he lost, he had a strange girl hanging onto him.

There was no smooth recovery, no witty comment about her staring, no questioning, penetrating gaze to unravel what had happened.

There was nothing.

He was here…

Minako smiled and shook her head apologetically.

… but he wasn't him.

For some reason, it was easier not to cry now.

He stared at her questioningly, not willing to push things, but not wanting to let her go upset.

He would never have let go her upset; that's why he would've pushed the issue.

He wasn't completely lost to her.

He began shuffling his feet in the opposite direction, glancing at her now and again.

She'd only lost the important part.

* * *

Kiyoshi took one last glance at the blonde. The fog and the crowd blurred her into a blonde haze until he couldn't really distinguish her any more.

He returned to his map, later forgetting the beautiful girl completely, letting her slip away into a crowd of faces. She faded into the fog of his memory like last night's dream that glimmered away in the sun's first rays. Something so pristine and important, interrupted with a meaningless reality.

He was so intent on finding his way, he had gotten lost all over again.

* * *

end

x-posted to "Monthly Bits: Senshi, Shitennou"


	39. Survivor

**_Winner of Best General_**

( "Perhaps it was Fate's way of laughing at her" )

* * *

Title: **Survivor**  
Theme 1: Senshi/Shitennou: Day 31, Coronation, sm_monthly, January 2009  
Theme 2: Silver (#27) – taken from 101_kisses  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG13

* * *

The reign of Crystal Tokyo was about to begin.

Debris littered the outside of the palace. Marble and stone lay in large pieces, crumbling from impact. Among the puddles of water, scorch marks blackened all that had been white and pure.

Five figures stood amid the war scene.

Helios, in his white garb grayed by the tragedy, stood shackled in chains before Kunzite.

Kunzite knelt on one knee, head bowed. The blood on his pants was hardly noticeable; the white uniform it had splattered on, however, stood in stark contrast to everything surrounding them.

Zoisite sat to the side, injured in this second betrayal, nursing his wounds quietly.

Nephrite, whose thick, long hair had finally been forgone in the reality of battle, fingered it absentmindedly, thinking all things must come to an end.

Mars was the last.

Nephrite had been intent on killing her by hand, sitting astride her and wrapping long fingers that Jupiter had so loved around Mars' neck, squeezing until her flailing had dwindled to twitching.

Kunzite had saved her, pulling Nephrite off and saying something about needing a fourth.

She needed to take Jadeite's place. Venus – who had accepted the shitennou before the rest of them – had been the one to kill him. And the shitennou could not exist with only three.

So, she lived.

She had been spared. She did not know if it was because she was the only one to survive or because Jadeite had been her … whatever he was supposed to be to her. Perhaps it was Fate's way of laughing at her, because she had been the one to say they didn't deserve a second chance.

* * *

"Rei, you loved him once. You could love him again," Usagi urged.

Playfully, and understanding Rei's reluctance, Minako had tried to lighten the mood: "Besides, you'll be all alone while we're being swept off our feet."

* * *

Ah, the irony. Mars wished Venus was around so she could explain it.

Helios finished murmuring his words, finally settling a crown on Kunzite's head.

Mars thought it strange that it was not Endymion's crown. Perhaps Kunzite still had some loyalty to him, or some guilt lingered on edges of his frame.

But when he looked at Mars, she knew: He was not longer Endymion's; he was his own. He didn't want anything else to do with Endymion. Maybe he had never been Endymion's; maybe he had always belonged to Earth.

She shifted her eyes wearily away from his, sad and disheartened for her dead friend.

* * *

"How, Minako? How do you know?"

"His eyes, Rei. Look at his eyes."

* * *

They were silver.

* * *

end

x-posted to "Monthly Bits: Senshi, Shitennou"


	40. Hot Mess

( "Ba-na-na! Ba-na-na! Ba-na-na!" )

* * *

Title:** Hot Mess** (title pending)  
Theme: Impulse (#55) – taken from 101_kisses  
Genre: General, Fun!fic  
Rating: PG13  
Notes: Inspired by Marathon Monday & all those crazy successful people who even attempt the endeavor. You rock.

* * *

You got this!"

"Finish strong!"

"You can do it!"

That was for the sweaty, the tired, and the pained.

"Yeah baby!"

"Woooo!"

"That's right! That's how you do it!"

That was for whenever somebody sped by with a ridiculous amount of energy for Mile 23.

"You all are amazing!"

"You're almost there!"

"Three more miles!"

And so it went. The yelling changed with the passing of every runner. Anything written on bodies or shirts was made chant-able.

"I-tal-y! I-tal-y!"

"Go-Joe-go!"

"Ka-tie! Ka-tie!"

"No-body! No-body!"

"Su-sie's-dad! Su-sie's-dad!"

"Team-team-team-team-team!"

Flag carriers and the military always got love.

"U-S-A! U-S-A!"

"U-S-M-C! U-S-M-C!"

Some runners liked to bring a little fun to the treacherous run.

"Bun-ny-ears! Bun-ny-ears!"

"Tu-tu! Tu-tu!"

"I'm single too! Me too! Me too!"

"Mi-ckey–Mouse! Min-nie-Mouse!"

Of course, creativity was not required.

"Blue-shirt! Blue-shirt!"

"Dots-dots-dots!"

"Look! A pink wig! Pink-pink-pink!"

And some things just went without saying.

"Yan-kees-suck! Yan-kees-suck!

"Yeah they do!"

Though their group of five was small compared to some, they made up for it with constant catcalls and chanting, causing as much ruckus as they possibly could. Standing on the sidelines of the Boston Marathon, they collected brisk fist bumps and sweaty high-fives.

Prior to the arrival of the runners, they'd spent much of their day lounging on the front stoop of their apartment building, chatting with all the people who had yet to make beer runs or who already needed refills, while enjoying the joys of several cases of Sam Adams – it was Patriots' Day after all.

Currently, they all felt sufficiently inebriated as they leaned heavily on the guardrails, occasionally forcing a precarious tilt.

"Almost done! You can do it! Finish strong! Finish strong!" Jareth yelled at an older man who was limping by slowly and ignoring Jareth at the same time.

A woman in her 30s jogged by, skimming their hands with her fingers, genuinely smiling and exhaling breathless, "Thank you's!"

The group became especially loud as a runner appeared, pushing another man in a wheelchair.

"That's fucking hardcore."

They waved their arms and jumped up and down as a woman ran with a camera around her neck, snapping her own pictures and filming her cheerers.

A blonde holding a bright pink poster jogged lightly toward the raucous group. It demanded "Cheer 4 LITA!" clearly in bold black marker. Hearts and smaller scribbles decorated the sign. She clambered over the fence where they were, flushing pink with exertion.

"Cheer for Lita!" she insisted.

Maybe it was the energy in the air, or the exhilaration of rooting for random people running twenty-two-point-six miles for no reason, or the fact that the blonde was really hot. Whatever the reason, despite the beginnings of hoarse throats, all of the boys began chanting loudly without quite knowing who Lita was.

* * *

Lita stared straight ahead, wondering once more if she'd have been better off dealing with sweaty sunglasses rather than squinting in the sunlight. Her breath puffed painfully out of an open mouth, and her legs fell heavy to the asphalt. Her calves hurt; her thighs ached; and she was officially sweaty and gross in front of hundreds of people who were taking hundreds of photos.

Serena appeared beside her as she slowed to a walk.

"You can do it Lita! You're so close! Only three more miles!"

Lita's chest heaved as she placed her hands on her hips and glanced at Serena. She managed a short laugh when she saw the smaller girl walking barefoot next to her. Idly, she wondered where the other girls were.

"C'mon Leets! It's all you! Twenty-three miles down! Twenty-three!"

Lita pulled out her hair-tie, attempted to smooth away all the wet strands sticking to her salt-grained face, and pulled everything back into another high ponytail - for the third time. Her walk became a light jog.

Serena paced herself along the brunette. "YEAH! Three miles ain't nothin'!"

Lita straightened her shoulders and dropped them back. Immediately, it became easier to breathe. She shortened and quickened her stride at the same time. A large digital clock came into view: 3:49:27 and counting. Within paces, her breath matched the steady beat of her feet.

Inhale – left, right, left. Exhale – right, left, right.

Inhale – left, right, left. Exhale – right, left, ri-

"Li-ta! Li-ta! Li-ta! Li-ta! Li-ta!"

Lita's focus broke. Glancing ahead, she saw Mina's pink poster bobbing up and down floppily next to a group of chanting boys, Amy and Raye mixed among them.

Lita grinned. Only Mina would get a random group of boys to cheer for her friend. Heading to where their arms stretched over the barrier, she slapped each of their open palms purposefully as they yelled for her.

She distinctly heard one of them say, "You are GORGEOUS!" but her eyes focused on the last man in line: the tall brunette standing behind Mina, holding his hand out. Instead of a high-five, however, she grinned at him and, without thinking, made a surprising grab for his other hand.

The liquid in the red Silo cup sloshed over the side as it transferred hands abruptly. "Hey!" he called after her. "That's not water!"

Over her shoulder, she yelled back, "Good!" before downing the disgustingly warm beer enthusiastically.

Serena laughed at Lita as Mina and Ami jumped the fence to run with Lita part way. Energized by her friends, the crowd, and the thought of a good cold beer at the end of the run, Lita only stayed with her friends for a quarter of a mile before plunging back into the crowd of runners, leaving her friends and spectators behind.

Nolan glanced at the elegant girl who'd stayed behind. "Your friend owes me a beer," he said matter-of-factly.

She grinned even as she flicked indigo eyes over him briefly. "We're celebrating at O'Shea's tonight," she decided in the end. Already her friends had backtracked far enough that they were gesturing for her to hurry over. One of them was waving a camera around while the others posed next to two runners who had run and finished dressed like the plastic red cup the gorgeous brunette runner had snatched out of his hands.

Nolan and Jareth watched the girl saunter away. They glanced at each other briefly before grinning and turning back towards the oncoming runners.

Nolan observed two men dressed in banana costumes in front of another man dressed in a lighter version of a gorilla suit. Nolan's friends started chanting, "Ba-na-na! Ba-na-na! Ba-na-na!" and as one of the "Ba-na-na's" came towards them, Nolan reached an arm over the barrier, waited for his high-five, and couldn't help saying, "I fucking love Marathon Mondays."

* * *

end


End file.
